Highland Bear High
by vamplover777
Summary: Harmony always wanted to live a different life and one day she meets the new kid Isaac Ward.She says hi to him, but he is completly rude to her and she can't stand him until she finds ou that he is in most of her classes,but she knows he has a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever want to be someone else or live in a different life? I always wanted to live in a different life because it would be awesome to be someone or something different. I obsessed with vampire and of course the films I don't why I'm so obsessed with them maybe it's the way look or that dark side that they want to hide. I think of what it would be like to meet a vampire like if I would be scared, afraid, or completely calm and I hate how people say vampires don't exist, but do you ever think that they do exist and they are hiding themselves from us. My friends and I think they do exist and they are just hiding and we talked if we could would we want to be turned by vampire or a werewolf (hey I think they exist too) Claudia and me say yes to a vampire while Beth says a werewolf.

Harmony stops writing her blog and looks at the time and it was 7:05am. Ugh I can't believe I didn't pay attention to the time again, this always happen when I'm in my own world. Then I heard a knock on my door "Harmony are you almost ready for school?"

"UHHHH…… yeah almost I'm just trying to figure out what top I should wear and I'll be down in a couple of minutes." I said scrambling for something to wear; hopefully Caroline my step mom bought that. I can't stand her sometimes because she's Little Miss Perfect and she does nothing wrong, I hate people like that. I put on my favorite pair o f blue jeans; a green tank, my converse sneakers, and my favorite zip up from Hot Topic. I ran to the bathroom across the hall from my room really fast so I can brush my teeth and brush my hair. Then I ran back to my room to grab my book bag while I put it on my shoulder I looked at the time and it was 7:30 and I have to get to school by 7:50. I ran downstairs to get my car keys and when I turned around there was Caroline standing in front of me .I hate when she does that because that scares the crap out of me "I thought you said you would be down in a few minutes and that was more than a few minutes." "Yeah sorry about that it took longer than I thought to find a shirt to wear and it won't happen again I promise now I hope you don't mind, but I have to get to school and I don't want to be late." I said as I tried to moves past her, but then she says the same thing all the time to me

"Maybe you should be more organized like I' am so that way you won't be late for school. "

"I'll try to be more organized Carol, but I like to have stuff all over the place because that keeps me organized. I'll be home a little later because I'm going to Borders to pick up a couple of books that I ordered. Maybe I might stay there and read."

"Ok be home at 10 and not a second late because I want to focus your time on studying so you can get into a good college." She looks at the clock "Oh my you should get going you don't want to be late for school and Harmony have a wonderful day at school."

"I'll try got to go bye." I ran out the door got into my black Jeep Wrangler and threw my backpack in the passenger seat when all of sudden my palm Centro starts ringing and it's I don't recognize the number so I don't answer it. I'm driving to school while listing to my favorite song "Human by the Killers" and I pull into my school's parking lot it is so hard to find a parking spot so I just park in the back. I go to Highland Bear High School and it's a decent size where everyone knows each other because we all been together since the first grade and hardly anyone new comes to our school and when we do get someone new everyone wants to know everything about that person. I make it just in time to talk to Beth and Claudia.


	2. First Words

I take my seat in homeroom when I see Beth talking about herself she is so egocentric and Claudia is not paying any attention to her at all.

"Hey Harm, where you writing your blog again?" Claudia said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just lose track of time when I write and Carol was talking to me about being organized like her blah, blah, blah." I said laughing so was Claudia.

"Thank god I don't have to live with her because I would go crazy with her always smiling and being perfect. So do you want to hang out at my house after school?"

"I can't I'm going to Borders after school to pick up the books that I ordered awhile ago. Do you want to come with me to Borders?"

"Sure why not I'll meet you at your locker after ninth period."

"Sounds great!" I turn my head and hear Beth talking about her vampire Freaks and I rolled my eyes and looked at Claudia and we both start laughing because my other friend Michelle's well her boyfriend is hacking her account and she doesn't know. Homeroom was over and first period is SAT Math and that class is alright, but I suck at math. I walk in to the class room and there is a new kid which was a surprise because normally these things get around school super fast.

I walked to my seat and turned around to see him. He looked at me for a brief second then turned back at the front of the room and I turned to Kate to ask her about the new kid.

"Hey Kate who is the new kid? How come this didn't get around the school early this morning?" I said as I put my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know because when everyone was walking in the room he was already in here and I don't know anything about him except he's from blank. Oh and his name is Isaac Wade." I looked at her and thought that it was weird that no one really knew anything about him.

"Trust me by the time school's over we are going to know everything about him not that I could care less because he just another person living in this small town." Mr. Riley comes in and he's pretty cool teacher expect he loves math too much and I hate it. Most of the girls in the school find him attractive ewww.. he's pretty decent looking for an older man, but that is wrong and we always get started by doing work in our packet.

"Does anyone know the answer to this problem, it's worth 2 points." Like that means anything to me. Mr. Riley looks around the room to see if anyone wants to answer the question and then he calls on Isaac. Mr. Riley has a smile on his face "Yes Isaac and by the way class this is our new student Isaac Wade. Everyone say hi to Isaac and make him feel welcome." The whole class turns to Isaac and at the same time we all said "Hi."

"So Isaac what is the answer?"

"The answer is 3 square root of 2."

"Correct nice job Isaac. Now does everyone know how Isaac got his answer." The majority of the class said yes and then the bell rang thank god, but my next period class is history and I don't mind that class except that the teacher is a huge flirt. I stop at my locker to get my book and he is a couple of lockers down from mine. I go to history and take my seat when all of a sudden he comes into the room and he hands my teacher his schedule. Then my teacher gave him a seat next to me and I actually got nervous when he came to sit next to me I don't why it was a completely different feeling that I never had before. He was walking toward me and tried to keep looking straight, but I couldn't help and look at him, but he didn't look back at me this time instead he looked away and I thought that was rude. He takes his seat next to me and he puts his books down and was looking straight at the teacher like he was listening intensely. I lean over a little bit so I can say hi to him and welcome him to Highland Bear High School.

"Hi my name is Harmony …welcome to Highland Bear high." I said it with a smile and he completely ignored me which I thought was rude because I was being nice to him. I finally got a close up to see what he really looks like and he had short chestnut hair, he was skinny, but semi muscular with a square face. I whisper "whatever" and leaned back into my desk. I kept looking at him hoping he would say hi at least to be nice, but he didn't and I got pissed. So towards at the end of the period we have about 2 mins to ourselves so I leaned toward him again.

"Hey when someone tries to welcome you to the school and says hi its common courtesy to say hello back. Then sit there all class and be a jerk." I said it with an angry tone of voice. He turned his heads and his eyes were beautiful they were hazel and he leaned into me.

"Sorry I didn't say hi before, but I'm not here to make friends I'm here to get educated." He said with an angry voice.

"Well Excuse me next time I won't be so nice and that's the last time I try to be nice to someone." The bell rang as soon as I got done talking, so I grab my books and rush out of the door because I don't want to see that new kid.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to my locker and thank god I have my next couple of classes with Claudia. Claudia comes over to my locker and greets me.

"Hey how's your day going so far?"

I gave her look "Fine until last period when the new kid was being such an ass. I mean is it that hard to say hi to someone when they are welcoming you to their school are just being a nice person. Ugh I hate when people think that they are better than anyone else." I took a deep breath and looked at Claudia. "So any way how's your day going?"

"Fine, but what's the deal with you and Isaac and him being an ass."

"I don't even want to talk about it because the more I talk about the angrier I get. Can we just go to English class now and hopefully I will forget him."

"Yeah". So we walk to English class and I couldn't help, but think of what a jerk Isaac was and what he said. English class went by so did German Class. Unfortunately I had math class for an hour, but it was the split period so it wasn't that bad and thank god it was lunch because I'm starving. Claudia, Michelle, and I are walking to the lunch and we walk toward our table to see Beth and David sitting talking about their day. Claudia takes her seat as Michelle and I went to get our lunch which is cheese pizza and water. We sit down and I look around the cafeteria and I don't see Isaac anywhere can you say weird. Claudia looks at me and says "Who are you looking for, hmmmm let me guess Isaac."

"So I wanted to see if Isaac was sitting by himself because he doesn't care about making friends or anything like that, but I don't see him here."

"Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know and I don't care because the less I see him the better."

Claudia gave me a look. "If I didn't know any better I would say that someone has a crush on the new kid."

Are you serious, I could barely stand the guy because he thinks he better than everyone else and I hate that plus I can't believe that you would think that I would have a crush on that kind of person."

"Well I know you Harm and what kind of guys you like which are the ones that are mysterious and talk back to you. Tell me I'm wrong?" She gave me I know I'm right look. I didn't even answer her. Lunch was over and the rest of my classes went by semi fast, but thank god it was ninth period because after this I get to go to Borders with Claudia and we went to chem. We took our seats when all of a sudden Isaac walks into the classroom and Mrs. Smith made him stand in front of the class and introduce himself. I was laughing a little bit because you can tell he hated being up there and introducing himself, but he kind of deserves it in a way. I turn around to look at Claudia who says "stop it that's rude what if that was you." I was about to saw something when Mrs. Smith points to me and says to Isaac you can take a seat right next to Harmony." I stop laughing and looked at Mrs. Smith with my jaw dropping as Isaac walks over to take his seat next to me.

I mumbled to myself "You got be kidding me" and shaking my head. I put my hand up really fast to talk to Mrs. Smith.

"Yes, Harmony what is it?" Mrs. Smith said with a smile and sweet voice just like my stepmom.

"You got to be kidding me right can't you put him with somebody else."

Mrs. Smith put her hand in her hip "Sorry Harmony there are no more open seats and you're just going to have to deal with it." She gave Isaac a little push so that he can go to his seat and he came over took his seat and was quiet the entire class. Thank god chem. was over because I finally get to have some fun, so Claudia and I went to my jeep and I saw Isaac get into his BMW car which was pretty cool and showed that he came from a rich family. We went Borders got my books, but we had to leave early because Claudia's mom wanted her home in time for dinner and I dropped her off at home. I went home myself maybe because I wanted to be alone and write in blog also. I came home and guess who was in the kitchen waiting for me, you guess it Carol.

"Hey Harmony is that you?"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah who else did you think it was." I was walking up the steps when Carol stopped me.

"So how was your day?"

"Fine just like every other day."

"That's good to hear. Are you hungry my that is a silly question you must be come in the kitchen I have dinner in there for you."

"No thanks I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go into my room and relax for the night." Iran up the steps as fast as I can so I didn't have to talk to her. My dad should be home soon so she can bother him and not me. I walked into my room set down my keys and sat on my bed to read my new books. While I was reading I couldn't believe that Isaac and me are going to be lab partners for the rest of the year what did I do to deserve this!!! I stopped reading and went to go take my shower and as I opened my door there was Carol holding cookies and milk.

"God Carol you scared me!"

"You shouldn't take the lords name in vein. I brought you a snack so you don't starve and where are you going?"

"Thanks, but I said I wasn't hungry and I'm going to take my shower b/c last time I checked this is a free country."

"Don't give me attitude missy or you'll be grounded."

"You're not the boss of me now excuse me so I can take my shower." I squeeze through the side and went to the bathroom. I took my shower and when I got back into my room I saw the plate of milk and cookies with my dad sitting on my bed.

"Hey dad I didn't hear you come in."

"I heard you gave Carol mouth today and I warned you about it."

"Yeah, but dad she was standing in front of my door which was creepy and she wouldn't move for me to take my shower."

"Listen the next time you give her attitude I will ground you. Do you understand?"  
"Yesssss."

"Okay Good night I love you." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too." He left and I got dressed and had some of those cookies. Then all of a sudden I was sleeping and I don't even remembering going to sleep.


End file.
